


Dowa GX(Generation After Boruto)

by Synchrobi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Original Character, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrobi/pseuds/Synchrobi
Summary: Dowa Haiki is a Fifth Generation Jinchuriki of the 11 tailed beast after His father Masuti Haiki. His dad died protecting Boruto and Sarada from a Akatsuki attack. Wounded he passed the 11 tails down to his newborn son as Sarada took Lusana Haiki/Hatake to a underground bunker..
Relationships: Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto), Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto





	Dowa GX(Generation After Boruto)

Dowa jump onto the roof and started running and jumping quickly to the **Academy** he rushed into the gates as soon as the bell rang. He sighed as he walked to my class. "Look It's Midnight!" a student as as all the male students surrounded her besides Dowa. He sat down and grabbed my book and started reading. Hesaw the teacher walk in. "Gramps!" Everyone said. "Haha...Yes I am your teacher for the final week" Kakashi laughed softly. "Today i have a special training assignment..We will be heading out to the fields to have a one vs one" Kakashi added. "Right!" Everyone screamed.

"First Midnight Uchiha vs Dowa Haiki!" Kakashi said as Midnight to one side and Dowa went to another. "Begin!" Kakashi shouted.  
Monkey...Dragon....Rat...Bird....Ox...Snake....Dog...Tiger...Monkey......

"CHIDROI" Midnight said as she dashed at me. He gulped and started to do hand signs.  
Dragon...Snake.....Boar.......Ram.....Tiger......

"SCARLET AURA ATTACK!" He shouted as He Jumped over Midnight and a crimson red aura like ball is formed in my hand and he slammed it into her head. Midnight jumped back growling. "Nice shot..can you keep up with this....SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" She summoned 4 clones and they all do the Chidori hand signs and charged at him with Chidoris. Doma gulped. "Here goes nothing...."  
Ox....Snake....Dragon....Tiger...Ox......

"AETHER CLAW JUTSU!" Dowa held up his hand and It's surrounded by white chakra in a shape of a claw and he run towards them. "HAAAAAA!" they all shout as we clashed. Doma's voice could be heard screaming in pain.. Midnight jumped back slightly injured. Doma stood up weak. His Chakra started to surround him uncontrollably His eyes Shifted as His chakra turned into a Purplish like color. His eyes shifted into the Teikōgan(Silverish color with two Gray dots around grey Pupil) "Gr-?!" "Get everyone into the school now!" Midnight looked angry. "IM STAYING SENSEI!" She shouted. "GO! INSIDE!" He growled as Midnight rolled her eyes and ran inside. "Im sorry Dowa...CHIDORI!" He shouted and ran at Him and knocked him out with a controlled shocked. A Few Hours go by and He wakes up with Kakashi, Sarada, Boruto next to him at the hospital. "W-Where am I..." He asked "You lost control again, It's not good if anything You might end up dead" Boruto slammed his fist when he heard Sarada said that. "MY DAD WASN'T ABLE TO CONTROL IT AT FIRST HE JUST NEEDS TRAINING LIKE HE DID!" Boruto teared up. "Boruto..Dear...I know the great Seventh was a Jinchūriki but he was stronger than anything..." Sarada kissed Boruto's cheek "I know Honey but.." 

"I will get stronger...nothing will stop me..." Everyone looked at Dowa. "My Father didn't give me the eleven tails if he knew i wouldn't be able to control it someday...I will not give up...I will keep getting stronger and NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" He shouted.

The next day was saturday, him and his mom went shopping and trained a little in the backyard. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said as he made two clones of himself. "Hey Kid...Come with us.." Dowa looked it was Kakashi and Boruto. "Right?" They walked a decent distance from the village. "Let's start your training My boy" Kakashi laughed monking Minato. All Day Him, Boruto, Kakashi all trained together Dowa was practicing the rasengan. Along with Honing his Shadow clone Technique.

**Author's Note:**

> Can the Dowa bring honor to his family Name? What team would he be put on? Find out next time on! Dowa GX


End file.
